


Special Touch - Tantra Style

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [22]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Love, Sex, Tantra Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another few days in New York city for our love birds.  But this time Holly steps out of her comfort zone in a whole new way.  While they are there she share some special intimate moments together that Holly wanted you to know all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you all for being so understanding as I have focused on NaNoWriMo these past weeks. I have banged out a HUGE portion of my second book. An all original story that I still need to finish, revise, edit, have my mother edit, get formatted, design a cover, come up with a title AND have published. But, in the meantime, Holly has been nagging me for a little lovin’ with her man and how can I deny her such happiness. I had a little something in mind already, but I got a nudge from AffairWithACrossbow on this one… and what a nudge it was! Thank you so much and I hope you all enjoy…

We had landed in the city mid-week, it was fall in New York and the there was a wonderful crispness in the air. I was beginning to grow in the season that New York had to offer, it was different than our home in Georgia. If you had asked me five years ago if I would fall in love with New York City, I would have laughed, but this duel home life I was living really suited me. I had fallen for the energy that flowed through the streets, between the skyscrapers; it seemed to balance the ease that was the South. 

Norman held my hand through the airport and I didn’t care if people saw us together. He was surprised when I didn’t pull away when the fans and paparazzi emerged on our way out to the sidewalk. He clasped me tighter for as long as he could, till he needed that hand to sign autographs and snap photos with people. He worked the crowd quickly and politely and I stayed close to him for a change. 

“Norman, is that your girlfriend?” A voice came from someone he had just snapped a picture with. I smiled, not really reacting in any way. This was something I wasn’t used to but something we had talked about. We were never hiding our relationship by any means, but we also never publicized it. “Yeah, that’s her.” It came from another voice, a young female. A hand reached out and touched me, I didn’t know that I had been close enough to be touch and it startled me. Norman was signing and watching. “You are so lucky, I like you better than the last one.” I wanted to bolt, run out to the sidewalk where I was sure Paul was waiting for us. Norman and I made eye contact and he was ready to protect me if I needed it. Someone was taking pictures of me, just me. I was used to photos snapped of us in a restaurant or on a sidewalk together, but never just me. “You’re pretty.” I kept walking, following Norman as he volleyed between posing for the camera and watching me like a hawk. Finally he scanned to make sure he had made contact with all the fans as he adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder and reached for me to give him the handle to my carry-on bag. “Be good to him!” The same inquisitive and encouraging girl yelled as we started to head out the door.

“I will.” I had turned back and said it over my shoulder, not loud enough for the fan to hear but I was sure she saw me look back. Norman scanned for the SUV then took my hand and walked me to the curb. This trip had been on short notice, so there had been no security around, his fame was verging to the point where security wasn’t going to be an option any more. Paul was opening the car door as we got to him, cameras still flashing as I got in first and Norman sliding in next to me. Paul grabbed my bag and put it in the back as he came around the car. 

Norman kissed my cheek, “What was that?” It had been so out of character of me, I always stepped away as he worked a crowed, laid low and avoided the cameras; those of the fans as much as the press. I shrugged my shoulders as we settled in. I wasn’t sure why I had done it, it had just felt right at the time. We were going to be in town for a few days, he was going to spend some time with his son and an art show he had been asked to attend. He had a few production related things to do while we were here. I was planning on catching up with Becky from massage school and also going with Norman for most of his events. I leaned back into the seat and just relaxed as Paul turned on the radio and the guys talked a bit. Every once in a while Norman would rub his hand along my leg and I’d smile. 

It didn’t take long to get home and I was on the patio overlooking the city almost right away. I had grown a fondness for our little space here and it really was feeling like home. His phone was blowing up, he had told people he was coming to the city. I looked out over the rail to the streets below, it was lunch time and there were people everywhere, walking with purpose, traffic jamming up as deliveries were being made. Oh what a change from our Georgia life, but I really did enjoy being here and being a part of this world. 

Norman was still on the phone when he came outside, bare feet, a cigarette in his mouth and talking to a friend he has recently shot a music video with. Even though he was steeped in filming his show, he still loved to do these little one and two day projects, be it music videos, magazine shoots, commercials. He loved the camera and the stories he could help tell in these short little moments in time. He planted his body squarely against me wrapping his free arm around me and kissing my hair as I pushed back against him to be as close as I could be to him. 

“Yeah, let me see what’s going on and I’ll let ya know.” I couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation but I guessed he was being invited somewhere and since we didn’t have plans till later, I guessed he wanted to go. Norman hung up the call and put his phone in his pocket before he wrapped his other arm around me, careful not to catch me with his cigarette. “The guys wanted to catch up for food and stuff.” 

I nodded, I loved it when he got a chance to hang out with his tight circle of long time friends, it always made him happy. “Guys only, or do I get to go with you?” Some of them were married, some in relationships, but they had all gotten used to Norman flying solo as I rarely felt comfortable in his celebrity circle. 

He took a drag off his cigarette than flicked it onto the patio and grabbed my hips. He turned me to face him and I smiled at his questioning face. “What?” I couldn’t figure out his face exactly.

“First the fans, now you wanna hang with the guys. What’s going on with you Holly?” He looked me in the eyes. “And don’t think I’m not happy about this, I’m just confused.” He kissed me. Any chance of me thinking on how to explain myself was gone when I felt his tongue in my mouth and his hand up my spine. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing my breasts against him making him slide his hands between us and cradle them from below. I moaned into his mouth. “Fuck it, we’re not goin’ anywhere.” I felt him start for the hem on my shirt. We had been here before, sex on this patio overlooking the city. I can’t say that I would have minded to relive that experience. He didn’t actually undress me but we did stop kissing. “Really, what’s going on?” He never stopped touching me and I loved that. 

It was hard to explain. During the span of time between my much needed spanking of recent and our flight this morning, I was still feeling disconnected from Norman. Even though in that time we had made love, held each other tight, fucked our way through a series of screams that had included the word, “mine” and we had also talked. We had talked deeply and extensively. Our relationship had been repaired, the waves that my mental infidelity had caused had long been calm now. Now I was simply taking stock of our relationship and thinking about ways I could be a better girlfriend and partner to him. 

“This morning, I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted you to know I’m not ashamed of us and I don’t mean to hide from the public.” He had never said anything to me about this over the years, he had just gotten used to me letting go of his hand and giving him space. Norman gave me a shallow nod, he was listening. His eyes squinting from the clouded sun, he watched my face waiting for me to say more. “And I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to know your friends. I just know how diverse your circles are and I know it’s easier when you don’t have to try and explain your inside jokes or be on your boyfriend behavior just because I’m around.” He was still listening, processing. “But today, I want to go with you. I want to hang out with you and the guys, if you want me there. And if you don’t, I am fine staying here.” It never bothered me to spend time alone, it was the product of being an only child, I enjoyed my own company. 

Norman kissed me again, it was sweet this time, not as needy and sexy. “Yes. I want you to come hang with us.” Now it was me looking up to him, smiling and nodding.

A dirty smirk came across my face as I slipped my hand into the front of his pants. “How much time we got?” It didn’t matter how long we had been together now or how often we had sex, I was a slave to his touch, his smile and his body. I wanted to be with him all the time and that never seemed to wane. 

He tipped his head back enjoying my touch. “We got all the time you want.” He stretched out his back as he leaned, holding onto to me as I palmed him inside his pants. “Fffuuccckkkk,” he moaned out as I worked my hand along his shaft. As if I hadn’t woken to him on top of me this morning when we were still in Georgia just hours ago. He looked down at me as I studied his collar bones, “Make love to ya baby?” 

My eyes shifted up and I shook my head. “We did that already today.” I stroked faster in the confined space of his pants. “I need you hard.” I slid my hand out of his pants, licking my palm of the precum that had collected there then turned in his hold till I was leaning over the rail on the half wall. I looked at him over my shoulder, “Fuck me baby?” I put my index finger to my bottom lip, licked at the nail seductively and smirked at him. 

It was quick and sudden, his big hand in the center of my back as he pushed me into a deeper bend than he grabbed at my yoga pants, the ones I preferred to travel in, and pulled them down to my thighs, not undressing me by any means but exposing my ass to the world. I rested my cheek on my folded hands and waited for him to take over. It took a moment but he used one firm hand to play with my ass-cheeks and he knelt behind me. I felt his mouth on my skin, biting at my ass cheeks and licking at my asshole. The simple contact of his tongue to my flesh and his hot breath on my skin had me wet for him instantly. He used his fingers to transfer that wetness to my ass as he worked his thumb into me. 

“Fuck you here?” He didn’t mean out on the patio, that was a given. This would be our first venture into public sex in weeks. When he said ‘here’, he meant anal sex. It had been quite a while since we had done that. I didn’t respond, my head was spinning, I wanted him there more than I realized I had wanted him. “No answer? You sayin’ no?” He voice dripped with animal lust and a bit of southern drawl.

I whimpered out an answer, “Never.” I felt his tongue back on my flesh, he switched from his thumb to a finger inside of me. Spit and licking, he worked his finger inside of me for a while, his beard on my skin as he kept his face close to where he was working. My moaning was uncontained and it only seemed to fuel him more. When I felt his fingers slide out of me, I was sad.

He put his hand on my back and pushed me down against the half wall, “Stay here, just like this.” I nodded. I felt him move away from me and suddenly I was cold. Bare assed on a balcony in New York City in the middle of fall, it was chilly. Goosebumps covered my flesh but I never moved, I wouldn’t go anywhere. I listened as he walked into the house. I listened to the traffic below me, I could see the cars moving on the street below, I scanned the windows across from me, I couldn’t see anyone, but it wasn’t easy to see into the apartments. There could be a spectator, someone behind those windows. I heard the door open and close again and my body braced for his touch. 

I could hear his bare foot falls on the patio, he was walking with purpose. When he made it back to me he was back on his knees. “Just relax baby. Gonna make you feel so good.” He kissed my bare flesh again and I heard him pop the cap on a bottle. He let the cold liquid drizzle down my crack and I shivered, trying to pull away but he grabbed me by my hip and held me in place. “Eh, where you goin’?” I half expected a smack on my ass, be he wasn’t ready to go there just yet. I think the punishment from weeks ago was still too fresh for him. He started to work the oil into my skin then into my tight hole with two fingers. “Mine.” He said it randomly and I nodded. We were quiet, well he was, I was moaning like a whore as he worked to spread me open. He didn’t’ seem to mind that it was taking a while. At one point he had stopped and unbuckled his belt and loosened his jeans but then he was right back to work. “Gonna feel so good.” I could hear the smirk in his tone. I don’t think he was talking to me as much as he was his penis. 

“You ready for me Holly.” He had worked into a third finger and now had them all pressed knuckle deep. “Yes or no?” 

I loved when his tone got commanding. “Yes.” I said it clearly, I was ready, and even though I knew it would be a bit painful, I was ready to be filled by Norman. If he looked around before he dropped his pants, I wouldn’t know, I was simply resting and waiting for the pleasure and pain to begin. He rubbed against my crack spreading my cheeks open and at some point adding more oil to the mix. Then he focused, he started by rubbing the tip against them, then he pushed at the opening waiting for me to let him in. I tried to think relaxing thoughts but really, what is there to think about when a large cock wants to invade your tightest hole. I closed my eyes and started to breath, long deep breaths that filled me with oxygen, helping my muscles to relax. 

“Good girl.” He said it as the tip of his cock pushed past the first ring of muscles. “Keep breathing.” I almost laughed, he was encouraging me to breath, but the way my body viced around his cock, he was having trouble doing that very thing. I stayed focused on relaxing as he pushed and pulled, inching his way inside of me. Freezing when I tensed at the pain then easing in as the pain turned enjoyable. He seemed more empathetic this time to anal sex. He had been on the receiving end of it with Andy more than once. He pushed in deep this time, I could feel his balls bouncing against me now. He was fully buried and I exhaled. I love to feel him this way and the fact that it was broad daylight and we were outside, a bank of windows ahead of us where anyone would see. It was overwhelming. 

He started to slide in and out, never fully pulling out of me but always reminding me how long his dick was. “More.” I breathed out the word.

I felt his hand in my hair now, “More? You want me to bang you hard?” I had a love for the rough stuff and now that I was feeling well stretched, I was ready to be abused. I nodded my head feverishly. “Such a good girl?” I shook my head, I didn’t even realize I had done it. “No? Not a good girl.” I always marveled at the thoughts he could compose when he was fucking me, well right up till his orgasm. I shook my head again. He leaned his body over mine and I felt him at my ear. “You a good whore?” We hadn’t talked dirty since the last time we were in the city for my birthday. I nodded. I was a whore. He pushed deep and held there, “That’s right, let me fuck you out in the open like this. You like it don’t you. You want someone to see you get fucked in the ass?” 

“Yes, Norman, yes.” He had a way of drawing fantasies out of me that I never even knew existed. 

He stopped speaking and went back to fucking, hard and deep this time. He didn’t slow but rather built up intensity as he went. I slipped my hand from the railing down to my clit and I began to play with myself. The feeling of him inside of me was too intense, I needed to cum. He gripped at my hip tight with one hand but smacked my own hand away from me. “Mine.” It was all he said has he continued to push deep but now started to work at my clit as well. His show of possession was intoxicating and it didn’t take much to get me off. My orgasm rocked through me, pushing me back against him, begging him to be deeper inside of me.

He held my hip tight and fucked me hard. “That’s it….” My orgasm was subsiding and I was finding ways to form words. “Bang me hard, fuck me like a whore.” That’s exactly what he did, he fucked me hard till he was ready to cum, then he pulled out and orgasmed all over my ass and thighs. His hot cum splashing on me as the chill crept over me again. 

Norman stepped back, pulling his pants up and pacing a little as he caught his breath. It was sexy, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. His cum still on my skin I worked my yoga pants off of me and I stood up. The short wall blocked my naked lower half and I smiled stretching my tired back. I left my pants on the patio and walked straight past him and into the house, I needed to get my naked ass inside. He followed behind me with my pants in his hand. I could feel him dripping on my skin and I knew he was watching me. I felt gross, in that sexy way and I headed straight up the stairs to the shower. Norman was behind me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

His friends consisted of musician, a record producer, a photographer, an artist and some guy who sold motorcycle parts. I had the impression they had all met through Norman, but that they all had become friends along the way. The artist had just had a baby and we were scrolling through pictures on his phone as he complained about the lack of sleep and social life. When we had walked into this upper New York condo together everyone seemed surprised that I was there, jokes were made as I was introduced that they had been sure Norman had made me up this entire time. I joked back that this was the first time he had untied me from his basement dungeon where he keeps his women. The musician’s girlfriend seemed to take me under her wing as she showed me around and poured me some wine. The guys all drank hard liquor and the two ladies and I drank red wine. I can’t say that I was comfortable, these woman could have been models, as most women in New York City seemed to be most days. But they were polite and nice and asked about life in Georgia and told me that Norman came back to the city like more of a red neck every time. I smiled to think of how much influence our little community had over him. 

We came back into the living room and Norman was in the middle of telling a story. Not just talking but that full body story telling that he did. His arms gesturing wildly as he went on about getting his ass kicked on set and ending up with a black eye from his crossbow. His emotion filled story telling of his owns clumsiness and awkward handling of the weapon had his friends in stitches. I knew the story well but it still made me smile. By the time he was done they had all razzed him pretty well and he was palming his face in mock embarrassment, he never really took it to heart, especially when he was the one telling the story. 

We settled on the sofa, Norman wrapped around me. He was happy that I was there and he kissed my hair often or held my hand making sure I knew how pleased he was. After a few hours of hanging out it was time to get going, he took a few selfies with the guys and posted one online, partly to stir interest in the music video they had shot together recently. They all hugged me goodbye, invited me back and told me not to let him keep me locked up the basement so often. It had been a great visit and I was glad that I had finally come out of my shell and gotten to know them. 

Norman hailed a cab and we cuddled in the back seat. The driver had no idea who Norman was and it was nice to just enjoy the ride. “Still want to go out to dinner tonight?” He was licking at my neck. He was baiting me to say ‘no’ and he knew it would work. 

“It’s a business dinner.” I reminded him. 

He licked from my collar bone to my earlobe then sucked gently at my flesh. “I can cancel. It’s not a big deal.” It really wasn’t, it was going to be more social than anything. 

Normally I pushed him to make sure he didn’t skip any work related events, especially for sex. But I really wanted to spend the time with him. “If we skip it, we do something I want to do tonight.” I had a little something that had been rolling around in my head for a while now.

In that tone the made my skin tingle he replied, “Anything Holly. Anything.”


	2. Chapter Two

I told him to go upstairs and take a long hot shower, I wanted to give him a massage and I wanted him ready for it. Who knew we owned so many pillows and blankets, but as I gathered them from room to room we had enough to create an oasis of luxury on the living room floor. I put the blankets down first for padding then covered them in layers of white sheets, there was a good chance they’d be ruined by the massage oil. I heated oil in the microwave and filled two ceramic bowls full, this wasn’t going to be my usual bottle of lotion on the hip sort of massage. The sun was almost gone and I found the few candles we had and put them out around the living illuminating the space and giving off a romantic glow. I found some sexy jazz music that I knew he’d like and I used the downstairs bathroom to pull my hair back and freshen up. 

I heard him come down the stairs. “What’s all this?” I could tell he was smiling. 

I walked out of the bathroom and stood fully naked in the doorway. I was staring at a beautiful sight, Norman stood barefoot, his long muscular legs caught my eye. He was wearing a pair of red boxer shorts and nothing else. I could see the muscles in his back as he used his left hand to help stretch out his right arm. He finally turned to look for me and he stopped mid stride as he took in the sight of me. He had a cigarette in his mouth and took a long draw off of it as he looked me up and down. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on his body, and I couldn’t wait to give him this most sensual massage. We had never done this before, a little here and there but never a full blown trantra session. 

“You said I could give you a massage.” I flipped off the bathroom light and all that was left was the dipping sun and the candles. My nipples pebbled at the sight of him, he turned and I could tell his erection was growing. 

Norman crushed his just lit Parliament in the ashtray on the sofa table and crossed to me and met my breasts with his hands, cupping them and massaging as he stepped in to kiss me. I opened my mouth to him and wrapped my arms around him. “You need me to go get the table?” His mouth consumed me and I moaned into him. 

When we finally broke apart his hard dick was rubbing against my stomach. “No table today Norman, just you and me on the floor.” I rubbed my hand down his stomach and into his boxers. “But you need to be a bit more naked, this is close but not good enough.” I wrapped my hand around him and stroked him. He nodded as he brought his mouth to mine. Now he was holding his breath and it made me wet for him. 

He stripped out of his boxers and we stood equally naked in the middle of the living room, glowing in romantic light, the smell of warm oil, jazz music and two people very much in love. It was the start of a perfect evening. 

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman got comfortable face down on the floor and I knelt next to him with a bowl of oil at my hip. “I’m glad you came with me today.” He was still no good at just being quiet, especially during the start of a massage, which was fine, I liked it when we talked. I made a sound that let him know I was listening as my eyes skimmed along his naked flesh. I started at his dark, long hair that kissed at his shoulders. Those defined shoulders that were Georgia tanned, his demon tattoos that were etched into his muscled back. I drifted down his sides to his ass, oh my, his ass. Almost perfectly toned and when he lay there, there was a dimple on one cheek that I wanted to bite just a little bit. His legs had become so toned over the years and hardly anyone got to see that since he lived in jeans most days, my eyes skimmed down to his rock hard calves, he wasn’t joking when he told the media that simply working in the Georgia heat was the best workout ever. Finally to his feet where he was wiggling the toes on one foot, though I wasn’t sure he knew he was doing it. Sometimes I still wondered how I had gotten to be so lucky as to be with someone as sweet and sexy as Norman. 

“Holly!” I turned back to look at his head. “You haven’t heard a thing I said. Stop staring at my ass.” He was laughing but he was right, I hadn’t been listening. I smacked my hand lightly on his butt and made some comment about how cute it was. “I was saying, everyone was glad you finally came out to meet them. I think some of them thought I was making you up all this time.” 

I dipped my fingers into the bowl checking them temperature, then I scooped some out and began to drizzle it along his skin. A rush of goose bumps appeared than faded on his skin and he stopped talking while my hands make contact. I had to remember that this was an erotic massage, I didn’t need to be assessing tightness and troubles, we were both simply here to enjoy the contact, the touches, smells and sensations.

“I’m glad I went to. They really do like busting your chops about things, don’t they?” There had been so much laughing and joking and some of it had been at Norman’s expense. They liked to make him uncomfortable and they seemed pretty good at it. I started to work the oil into his skin, long strokes with my hands and forearms. If I did this massage right, we would both be covered from head to toe in this sexy oil. 

Norman started to ease into my touch, “Yeah, their assholes. I need new friends.” I knew he was joking, he’d never trade any of them in for anything. We got quiet and without even trying we were breathing in sync with each other. I worked oil into his shoulders and down his arms, working my fingers into his flesh as I felt his body relax to my touch. He let a moan that made me smile and I was enjoying this time together as I thought of sexy ways to make this even better for him. I massaged his legs, starting at his feet, pressing gently into the arch of both then working my way up his calves and onto his thighs. When I got to his butt I may have gone a bit overboard with the oil. These sheets were going to be ruined and I hoped it didn’t seep into the wooden floors below. I rubbed his hips and his ass and then I let my finger trial between his cheeks till I found his tight hole. I felt him tense a bit and I backed away, I spread his legs a little and worked between them, letting my hands massage his balls a bit then back to his ass, he was comfortable but I could tell he was wondering where this was going. I dipped into the oil again one more time then I began to work on opening his hole up to me. 

“Holly?” We had never done this before. This was place on his body he and I had never really explored. That was saved for Andy. But I wanted this today and I wanted him to enjoy it, to let me make him feel good.

I shushed him and slowly worked my index finger inside of him. I edged in and out and he slowly stopped tensing. I made a sound of approval and he laughed. It wasn’t as if I thought he wouldn’t enjoy my fingering him, but I wasn’t Andy, and I didn’t know if that had become a place that was exclusively for that one man. Once he seemed comfortable with one finger I added another. He was much more comfortable with this now, even lifting his hips to push back against me a bit. After I drizzled more oil, I placed my free hand on his back rubbed him gently. His breathing was quickening and that moan of his became more pronounced. It was the most beautiful sound I would ever know. 

I was fingering him slowly, not with the violating force or speed that Andy used with him, this was gentle and seductive. He moaned out a ‘fuck’ that made me wonder if he would cum simply from this, but I hoped he wouldn’t, I wanted to stroke him to orgasm in a little while. I slowed my fingering and finally pulled out, he sounded dejected but I rubbed my naked body over his and that seemed to make him happy again. 

We stayed this way for a while, my breasts sliding along his back, down his ass and thighs than back up, I was crawling all over him and occasionally I would feel his hand rub some part of me. It was lovely. “You want to turn over Norman?” I whispered it not sure if he had fallen asleep. He nodded and I got off of him and let him roll over. I adjust pillows under and around him, raising his hips just a bit which made his pelvis show in an erotically obscene manner.

His face was sleepy, contented and happy. “This is amazing. You are amazing. He stretched up and kissed me and I kissed him back into a laying position. I started again at his feet and up his legs but I stopped when I got to his package. I moved and started to massage his shoulders and chest. When I leaned over him he found my breast and despite it being covered in oil he sucked at it for a while. 

Finally I worked my way to his cock, it was semi hard and I wanted to suck on it, but I simply dipped my hand into the oil one more time and began to stroke him. He went from semi hard to fully erect in seconds. His fingers gripped into the sheets and he exhaled as I stroked him. Now I had jerked him off plenty of times over the ages, he loved it when I did it, but this was different from that. We were so connected and in sync together, I was covered in almost as much oil as he was and there was so little friction going on, simply pleasure for him as I worked his cock. For a while I used both hands to stroke him, a double handed grip as I slowly worked from the base to the tip. I was sure he was oozing but it was hard to tell with all the oil that was coating his flesh. 

My eyes danced around his body, I loved the way his tattoos popped their color when they were covered in oil. His Georgia tanned skin looked amazing and in this lighting I could see the definition of his muscles in a whole new way. He reached his thumb over a few fingers, cracking them as he went. His body finding a way of buzzing even while his brain seemed immersed in the moment. Norman’s eyes were closed, he looked like an angel. A naked, shiny angel with a raging hard on. It was beautiful. He was working his way to an orgasm for sure, but I think he was trying to hold it off as long as possible. 

Letting go of my death grip I left one hand on his shaft and slid the other below to his butt, I had him propped in such a way with his hips lifted that he was open for me to slide my fingers back inside him. He was less resistant this time, and as I worked in one finger he seemed to be relaxing around me, he wanted me there now, comfortable with this intimate touch. It took concentration on my part to keep the stroking going as well as the fingering, but once I found a rhythm things went very well. He was moaning and sighing as his head was pressed back into the pillow as he let the pleasure of it all consume him. “Oh Holly, fuck, don’t stop, fuck don’t stop.” 

Now I know that tantra massage is usually a quiet event, but I just couldn’t resist a bit of dirty talk as I played with his body. “You like that Norman, you like it when I stroke you hard cock?” He nodded and moaned. “And what about this?” I pushed my two fingers deeper inside of him, touching him in ways that made his cock throb harder in my grip. He nodded. “No, tell me you like it. Tell me you like it when I fuck you where Andy fucks you.” I knew his relationship with Andy was separate from us but sometimes I liked to draw his desire and need for Andy into our bed. It sometimes made him feel conflicted him but it always made him hot. 

It took a moment for him to form the words, which was always a nice change for us, “yeah… I do… fuck me like he does.” The pace of my fingering now matched my stroking and somewhere in the process I had found his prostrate and began to stimulate it. He gripped tight to the sheets as he came. An animal sound poured from him and he lifted his hips off the floor as his cum shot out of him once than oozed the rest of the way, his fluid seeping out and all over my hand. It was warm and sexy and as he began to slow so did I. I had never made him cum like this and he was breathless, it had taken so much out of him and as I worked my fingers out of him then gently loosened my grip on him, he seemed to just phase out. 

Gently I left him there and got a warm bowl of water and a wash rag from the kitchen. I came back and wiped the cum from his flesh and simply went back to massaging his body till he was asleep on the floor. I snuggled in next to him and pulled a blanket over us both as we held each other and drifted off to sleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke to him kissing me, his hands running over my skin. I was groggy, the massage had been as relaxing and connecting for me as it had been for him. Norman’s big hand cupped at my breast as he laid gentle kisses on my cheek and whispered in my ear. 

“Let me make love to you Holly.” He never needed to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me as I get back to work on my book for a while. But don't worry, I will be bouncing between some fan fic and my original tale. So I won't be gone for long.


End file.
